The last sacrifice
by ambre20AZ
Summary: Execution. No prisoners. There is a new problem rising in Rose's life. Only this time it involves her best friend, Lissa. What will she do? Will she finally choose between the one she loves or her best friend? What will Dimitri do? Please REVIEW!
1. Only the beginning

_This is my version of the last sacrifice and what I think should happen._

_Reviews are very much welcomed: D _

_Love ambre127_

There is a big difference between dislike and hate. Right now I hated the moroi and I dislike being kept in a cell that used to be Dimitri's. Well ok I didn't mind the last bit, but that's not the point. The queen was found murdered in her room, that was highly guarded 24/7 and they thought that it was me, since I was the one who threw a raging fit and called her a sanctimonious bitch for putting up the age law. It wasn't my fault. But at least I wasn't the only one who thought that. My dad, Abe Mazur. Zmey. He is my mobster lawyer. I'm not sure whether or not I trust him fully. But I trust him enough to not get me executed. Since that's what happens, apparently. There is also Lissa, who believed that I was innocent right from the beginning. Knowing that I would never kill a moroi just because of some stupid law. Then there's Adrian, he just believes that I'm innocent because it's me. Last of all there is Dimitri. Actually I don't know about that one, but I'm pretty sure he would think that I was innocent.

"Rose are you even listening to me?" my dad had said, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh sorry!" I shrugged.

He just shook his head. "You're not even taking this seriously little girl!" he said in frustration.

"I am. I'm just thinking that we should take a break since we've been up since last night!" I said.

"There is no breaks if your life is at risk of being executed," he said.

"I thought that you'd never let that happen?" I asked, trying to do that one-eyebrow thing Dimitri does all the time.

"I promised, but you could at least help. Geez!" he said.

Then I heard doors opening and closing. Then I could hear the guards. My guards talking to who-ever it was. I knew it wasn't Lissa, since I could tell that she was in the library doing her own research to get me free. The person that rounded the corner was the least person I expected. My mother.

"Janine!" my dad said, clearly surprised as well.

She looked like she's trying to stay in control of her feelings, but this was the first time I saw her try. She always had her feelings in control. She took a while to speak.

"The court would like to have an audience with you," she said.

Her voice was breaking. I could tell that she was worried about me and I smiled at that knowledge. The guardians, guarding me put cuffs around my wrists and took me away. I didn't have anything else to do, I didn't know what else to do. As I walked to the courts I saw Dimitri. I did a double-take but I didn't see him again. I sighed. If only he was here walking with me. Saying words that would soothe and comfort me. I just sighed again. When we got to the courts, a judge and the all the royal moroi were there. Except for Lissa.

"Rosemarie Hathaway you are convicted of murdering the Queen Tatiana. Your trial of this murder will take place in two days. If you have not found any sufficient evidence to defend your case you will be executed." The judge said. "That is all!"

The guardians then took me back to my cell. Well I was in deep trouble but an even deeper trouble now. Before I entered my cell, a hand rested on my shoulder.

"Roza!" the voice said. A voice I knew all too well.

I spun around to come face to face with Dimitri. This was the first time he addressed me with my Russian nickname after he got free from his cell.

"Yeah?" I asked.

He just looked at me and an invisible message went through us. By the way his eyes looked at me, I knew that he was trying to say that he would fight for me until he dies. I just smiled half-heartedly and squeezed his hand.

"I'll be alright!" I said, barely louder than a whisper.

"I will never have you executed!" he whispered.

Then he just walked off. But what he said to me, just made me smile. Heck! It made my day. I knew that somewhere in his heart he never stopped loving me. When I got into my cell, a guardian passed me an envelope. I looked at him questioningly.

"You have mail. Well you're allowed to have mail I guess!" the guardian said.

I went into my cell and I heard them lock it up behind me. I sat in the corner and opened my letter. The letter shocked me. But the person it was from shocked me even more.

It was from Victor Daskkov.


	2. Confused

Victor Dashkov. How could he have gotten a letter to me, when he was the most hunted moroi right now? I was scared to read on, not knowing what to expect. Well you couldn't really expect anything when it comes to Victor. I read on with shaking hands.

_Dearest Rose,_

_I know for a fact that you are in great trouble right now, and that you getting out of this is pretty slim. So I'll make this brief. I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry. Sorry for all that I've done, and that you must understand that I only did it for the greater good. Robert says hi to you and Vasilissa and wishes you all the best. I'm happy for you, and so is Robert on how wonderful you managed to get your love back. Sorry about being brief, I understand that you know why. _

_Take care._

_Victor._

_Ps. Nice stake_

I just sat there shaking. Many questions were rising in my head. _Nice stake? _How did he know about my stake? Get my love back? Then I gasped. I knew that he couldn't come inside the court and that he'd get arrested if he came anywhere near it. And come to think of it, I remember never taking my stake back to court after I came back from Las Vegas. The guardians sensed my unease and quickly acted. They were in my cell in less than a heartbeat. They looked ready to fight anything.

'What's going on?' one asked.

I just shrugged, as I subtly hid my letter from them. 'Nothing is going on. Well besides you two barging in,' I teased.

They both shook their heads and went back to their posts. I didn't know what to do with the letter. I didn't know if I should tell someone or even my dad. At times like this, I went into Lissa's head. I found solitude in knowing that she was safe and alright. She was with Christian in the library, doing research. At least that was better than them in the bedroom or the church's attic. It's funny really how they got back together as soon as they found out that I could be executed.

Funny how things works out, they were sitting in one of the far corners of the library. Books were piled up all around them. Lissa was on her laptop so engrossed into what she was doing. Christian was lying on his stomach books all around him. He had piles and piles of notes right next to him. Who knew that fire boy actually cared that much? It wasn't very entertaining and was about to leave Lissa's head when I saw Lissa stiffen. Christian noticed this too.

"What's wrong?" he asked, getting up.

Lissa didn't say anything; she just started to look around. Then I saw it, well I saw it through her eyes. It was an aura she knew perfectly well now.

"Dimitri!" she murmured.

Dimitri rounded the corner and stood in front of her.

"What's wrong?" Lissa asked.

Dimitri looked as if he was fighting to stay in control. This was the first time I saw him with his fists balled up tightly, that you could see the whites of his knuckles. _Oh Dimitri, _I thought.

"Rose…I'm…I…" he stuttered.

Lissa understood and stood up and immediately pulled him into a hug.

"Don't worry we won't let anything happen to her!" she said, so quietly that Christian wouldn't have been able to have heard.

When Lissa let go off him, his eyes looked teary. I knew it, he still cared. The image of Dimitri fighting against the queen's guards immediately went into my mind. My badass Russian god.

Then I heard the gates of my cell being opened. I quickly snapped back into reality. It was my dad.

"What's up Zmey?" I asked, teasing.

He just nodded; his arms were filled with papers and what not. He sat down on my bed and dumped everything on it.

"Ok. I know for a fact that evidence is piling up against you. And at the present time I can't find anything that will save you!" he sighed.

I sighed. _I should tell him. It would help set me free. But if I told him, so many things will unfold. Things I don't want him to know. _

"What are you thinking about so hard, little girl?" he asked.

He noticed that I was having a mental battle. Damn him, for being such an observant mobster.

"I…um I was just thinking that we should hit the books or review the evidence we already have," I lied.

He looked at me questioningly.

"Stop lying what's on your mind?" he demanded.

He didn't have much control, that man.

"Nothing, geez!" I said.

He shook his head. "Tell me!" he growled.

I hesitated. I didn't know what to do. If I told him he would find out about Dimitri and me. I can't let that happen. But do I risk my life for our love? I need to talk to Dimitri first.

"Dad, can you get Dimitri? I need to talk to him first," I said.

"Why?" Abe demanded.

"Please, juts go get him?" I begged, not meeting his eyes.

I could feel him stare at me, but I soon heard him leave. Now I have another problem what and how do I tell Dimitri?

Soon I heard footsteps and my cell being opened. But I was too afraid to look up. I heard someone gasp.

"I brought him. Now tell me!" Abe said.

"Can I talk to Dimitri in private please?" I said in a small voice.

I heard Abe growl, but he left. I was thankful for him. I knew that Abe didn't like people going behind his back. But this was important. Dimitri sat on my bed, but was as far away from me as possible. It seems that he's still using the 'I hate you; I can't go anywhere near you' facade. Even though I knew full well that he still cares about me. But I gave up, he'll tell me in his own way, so I'm giving him time.

"Rose…what's going on?" he asked, softly.

I didn't say anything; I just gave him Victor Dashkov's letter.

Dimitri didn't say anything for a couple of minutes. Then he quickly stood up. I shot up with him, surprised by his sudden action.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I found evidence that can help save you!" he said.

"What evidence?" I asked.

"Your stake…I remember you never taking it after our Las Vegas…encounter," He said. (I could tell that it was hard for him to remember those days). "I was one of the last ones out of that hotel and Victor…I saw him pick something up."

Then we both heard loud bangs and crashes. The guardians stood in front of my cell. Then there was an alarm. It was a different kind of alarm. It was nothing I've ever heard of.

"What's going on?" I asked Dimitri.

He just stood there staring towards the door. It was one of the guardians who answered my question.

"It' an alarm to warn others that there are either strigoi, or a dangerous person is in the premises."

I looked at Dimitri and he looked down at me. A silent message passed between us. _Victor._


	3. Nowhere to turn to

_It can't be Victor. Can it? I don't feel nauseaus, but that doesn't mean much if strigoi were far away. _Dimitri stood in front of me. I was amazed to see that the guardians guarding me weren't even running off to help.

'What are you doing? Go help them!' I screamed. 'If it's strigoi they'll need all the help they can get!'

The guardians just looked at each other, but didn't move. I was starting to get really agitated and frustrated that the guardians won't do anything. I looked at Dimitri, he was tensed. I can see it and feel it.

'Dimitri,' I whispered.

He looked down at me and nodded.

'I want to go out now!' he said.

The guardians let him out without any hesitation. As soon as he was out he ran. Oh how I love seeing him run. It's exactly how a god should run. Then I heard the guardians talking. I glanced their way and saw that one of them was talking on a phone. He soon nodded and hanged up.

'Let's go!' he said.

Instead of running to go help, they opened my cell. I was shocked.

'What the hell do you think you're doing!' I gasped.

'Following orders!' one said. 'Now come on!'

'I won't you're just trying to get me into more trouble!' I accused.

Both guardians sighed and one approached me. I was tensed for an attack. He lunged, but I managed to dodge it. I flipped him on his back straddling his waist. Then he striked, hitting me on the arm. I fell of him, but quickly straightened myself up, only to find my vision blurred.

'What did you do to me?' I asked, swaying.

I looked at my arm and saw a needle sticking out.

'You bast-' I said, but passed out.

My head is throbbing so much. But I felt numb at the same time. My body seems to be dazed, not knowing what hurts and what doesn't. I couldn't even put coherant thoughts together.

Aftere what seemed like an eternity, I woke up, dazed. I was on a bed, which was in a house. _Oh well done Rose for stating the obvious, _I said to myself. I slowly stood up, happy that the dizziness had passed. The room was small with no windows. _Crap! _I thought. _This could be part of Victor's plan. But I know that there's no strigoi around. Crap! Crap! Crap!_ Then the door opened, I tensed, ready to fight. But it was Ambrose. I stiffened.

'Hey Rose!' he said casually.

He nodded to someone outside, then entered my room and closed the door.

'Ok listen we don't have much time, I've got to get you back in 2 days before the trial,' he said. 'The queen has left me information on Lissa's brother.'

'Hold on! It was you? All along it was you?' 'By 'you' you mean that the fake alarm and getting you out, yeah that was me!' he said lightly. 'But that's not the point.'

'But-how?' I asked.

He smiled at me. 'The queen has planned this ages ago. She knew the risks of what she was doing. She told specific guardians to guard you and follow my orders and help me. They're outside right now!' he said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. The queen's personal 'blood donor' is helping me. Better yet, the queen knew and has planned all this.

'What did the queen plan exactly?' I asked.

Ambrose took out a folder. The name on the front said ERIC DRAGOMIR. I felt my eyes widen.

'It was her. She stole the records from the alchemists!' I said, practically shouting.

Really need to calm myself down. I feel like I've been yelling all day.

'She didn't steal it. Someone else did for her. Anyway we found more information on the whereabouts of the Dragomir princess's half brother.' he said. 'Do you want to read it or not?

I nodded.

That night all I did was read information about Lissa's dad. I felt guilty about it, but it had to be done. At some point I went to visit her, just so that I can know what was going on back in the courts.

'Rose!' she screamed.

I flinched. I noticed that she was on her phone.

'Hey it's Rose, leave a message!' my voice said through the phone.

She was calling me. She knew perfectly well that they took my phone away from me when I got arrested. She growled in frustration, I got scared so I took some of that darkness away. She calmed down a bit.

'Like seriously why would she leave? I don't understand why...and 2 days before the trial!' she exclaimed.

'We're all worried about her Lissa!' Christian said.

I looked around the room, Christian and Adrian were in her room. Adrian had his eyes closed and sitting on the couch with a drink in his other hand. _Adrian will be Adrian; _I sighed. Christian was sitting on the arm of the couch.

'But where could she have gone?' Lissa asked.

No-one answered her. She just sighed and slumped on the floor. Christian quickly kneeled down and wrapped an arm around her schoulders.

'Don't worry she'll be fine. It's Rose we're talking about here!' he said.

'I'm just worried for the future. Her's and mine.' Lissa said.

Their growing anxiety made me leave Lissa's head. I couldn't stand them being worried about me. I shook my head and forced myself to focus on the information I was given. So far I only know that Lissa's brother is named Anton. A romanian name. I expected no less from her father.

I could already tell that the next couple of days will be filled with danger and excitement. I Love it!

**Please review **

**I want to know what you guys think...**

**:) :D :):D**

**love ambre20AZ**


	4. Chapter 4

I feel like I haven't had any decent sleep. Since I found out that I was to go on trial for the queen's murder, my mobster father has not allowed me to sleep, so that we could find more evidence. Ugh! And now I haven't had sleep since I have to find Lissa's brother, Anton. Ambrose helps, but there's only so much he can do. He doesn't know Lissa and her family, like I do. He's just good at picking up things that are good for the future or for planning.

'Can I go to sleep now?' I complained.

'You can if you want. You're free to do whatever you want!' Ambrose said. 'But it's your life and Lissa's.' he added.

_Damn you! _I thought. Of course I'd do anything for Lissa and when he said it like that of course I'm going to keep going. I sighed and went back to work.

_'_Damn you for being the voice of reason!' I muttered under my breath.

On the corner of my eye, I saw him smile. His smile reminded me of Dimitri and when we went to see his grandmother and told us our fortunes. Dimitri was smiling then, my Dimitri was smiling then. I would give anything to see Dimitri and I have our old relationship back. I hate his reasons right now. Why can't he just get over it. Ugh! I sighed, to calm myself down.

The work in front of me was piling. I don 't know how Ambrose or the other guardians do it, but I somehow always manage with more new information by the hour. And it was only day 1. The guardians were always coming in with another folder of information, accompanied with some food. I wanted to ask Ambrose about it, but some part in me was saying, that it was better that I knew little. Something which don't usually happen. Well I don't usually get a voice inside me, saying things because that's just weird ha ha ha.

By lunch time, I couldn't even open my eyes. I was working so hard to keep them open.

'Rest Rose, I'll keep going!' Ambrose said, softly.

'Thank you!' I yawned.

I walked over to the bed and just crashed onto it, not caring about taking my shoes off. As I drifted off to sleep I noticed the signs of an 'Adrian dream' coming.

We were in a beautiful garden today. I was wearing a blue summery dress. Something I wouldn't usually wear.

'Adrian?' I called.

I saw him emerge from behind one of the trees in front of me.

'Where are you Rose?' he asked.

'Wow. You're blunt!' I teased.

There was no laughter in his face. He was serious.

'We're going crazy with worry about you!' he said. 'Where are you?'

I sighed. 'I actually don't know. I've been kind off kidnapped!'

'By who?' he gasped, clutching my arms.

His grip didn't hurt me, since I was a damphir, but his intentions were clear.

'A friend of mine and Lissa's' I said, shrugging.

Adrian sighed in frustration. 'Rose not this again. Don't make this become like Russia!'

'Adrian-'I said.

All of a sudden, everything shook and went a tad blurry.

'Rose where are you?' Adrian demanded, tightening his hold. 'Where's Lissa? And Dimitri? Are they with you?'

'What? I don't know!' I cried.

'Who took you? Who?' He said.

'Am-' I started to say, but was taken out of the dream.

I woke up with a start. Ambrose was looking down at me.

'What now?' I groaned.

'They found you!' he said gravely.

I quickly sat up, but regretting it, feeling a little light headed.

'Who did?' I groaned.

Ambrose just sighed and stood up. I looked at him inquiringly. Ambrose just walked to the door and held it open. I

stood up slowly and walked to the door. This is the first time I'll step out of this door, heck it'll be the first time I see beyond this door. I opened the door, and gasped.

For the person who stood in front of me shocked me. Someone I never expected to actually find me.

_Lissa._

_So this is what Adrian was talking about. Well at least one of his questions are answered now. I still have heaps._

She had a concerned look on her face, making me flinch. Then a person walked into my view. When I thought Lissa was a shock, what I saw shocked me even more.

I never expected them to find me so quickly. Let alone, him.

_Dimitri._

_Oh there's another of Adrian's questions answered._

Both now have scowls on their faces. Oh crap! Now I'm in a lot of trouble and obviously there'll be hell to pay. Oh if only they knew what I knew.

Distantly I could here Ambrose talking. But I couldn't take my eyes off Dimitri.

'Rose how could you do that? Right before your trial. Are you insane? Do you have any idea of the seriousness of what you've done?' Lissa shrieked.

I wasn't really listening, my eyes still on Dimitri. He was looking down, but I could tell that he was disappointed in me too.

'Rose!' someone said.

I turned and saw Ambrose looking at me, a warning in his eyes. I turned back to Dimitri he was staring intently at me. Then 2 more guardians came out. I tensed.

'They're my guardians,' Dimitri murmured. I relaxed, but only slightly. Ambrose led us all back into my tiny room. I sat on the floor, I was still lost for words. Lissa sat on the bed. But Dimitri immediately looked at the files, bending down and flicking through the files.

'What is this?' he asked.

'It's um-...um...' I stuttered. 'Hey how did you find me?'

'Oh that was easy. It was Dimitri. He did some snooping around and voila!' Lissa said.

I looked at Dimitri, questioningly. He was still looking through the files, reading now and then. He must've sensed me staring.

'I asked James and Pavel,' he said simply, never taking his eyes off the information.

_Pavel? That name sounds so familiar. Where did I hear that name before?_

'You asked my father's guardians to help you?' I gasped.

'Had to. They had resources. Don't worry your father doesn't know,' he shrugged.

The way Dimitri found me so easily, actually the way Pavel easily found me scared me. I wouldn't be surprised if Adrian just popped up in front of the door. 'It's alright. Pavel promised he won't tell anyone and he covered his tracks. He owes me!' Dimitri said.

As Dimitri and I talked, I didn't notice Lissa bending down and picking up Eric Dragomir's file. I only noticed when she felt surprised, angry and frustrated when she saw her father's past history.

'Lissa?' I asked.

Dimitri's head snapped up. Lissa's eyes widened as she kept on reading the file.

'You knew! You knew and never told me!' she accused.

'I didn't want you to think badly on your father!' I said.

I sat next to her, but she quickly stood up and left the room. I quickly stood up and followed but one of the guardians with Dimitri stopped me.

'Don't let her go on her own. There could be strigoi out there!' I said.

They didn't budge. I looked at Ambrose, pleading.

'I'll go!' he said.

One of Ambrose's guardians followed him. Now I was left with Dimitri and 3 other guardians. I crashed onto my bed, burrying my head in my pillows. I heard footsteps and the door closing. I didn't want to look at the emptiness they left me in. But then I felt the space on the bed near my waist dip. I looked up and saw Dimitri.

'Rose...'he said.

'Say it. I don't care anymore. Everything I love leaves anyway!' I said.

'What?' he asked.

I shrugged.

'My life is a disaster!' I moaned.

'No it isn't' he said automatically.

Then I felt him stroke my hair. I stiffened, but he never stopped. My heart beat was beating faster.

Then I heard a ringing.

'Son-of-a-...'I said, but stopped myself

I walked over to Ambrose's coat and took the phone.

'Hello?' I asked.

'I have whom you seek!' a familiar voice said.

I stiffened automatically knowing who it was. I was lost for words. Why is it always the bad guys? Why do they always have what you want...need?

'Anton?' I murmured.

'Rose?' Dimitri asked, sensing my unease.

'Victor!' I gasped, loudly.

'Hello Rose!' the voice in the phone said.

**Well I hope you guys like that one. I'm also looking for a beta reader..so if you're interested please p.m. me... :D don't forget to review...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok I'm really really really really sorry for updating really late. I've been busy with my exams and then I got a virus..And then it was holidays...so yeah REALLY SORRY. But I know I know no excuses. From now on I shall update every week. or maybe more :D Hope you like this chapter**

**X ambre**

**ps. REVIEW please they just make my day.**

-''Victor!' I gasped.

My hand started shaking. Lissa was out there, unsafe, unprotected. Well Ambrose is with her, I hope, but even that isn't enough to stop Victor from doing something sinister. And Anton. He has Anton? He can't have. Can he?

I was distantly aware of someone shaking me.

'Rose!' said Dimitri.

'Run! Get Lissa, find her and bring her back to court. Keep her safe!' I said pleading with my eyes.

Dimitri looked at me and I swear I saw passion flit across his eyes. Damn you hot Russian God! Dimitri looked at me for another moment and ran. His guardians in tow. I quickly went into Lissa's head. She was still angry and she was crying. She was in the woods and seemed to have tripped on something because there was a flicker of pain coming from her leg. But all Lissa was feeling was the pain, the hurt, the anger. All because of me.

_Oh Lissa, I'm so sorry, I knew you'd do something drastic if you found out you had a half brother and I didn't want you to judge your father even more after Vegas._

She was still crying, but I sensed someone approaching her, she was too absorbed to notice. My heart accelerated in panic. Please don't be Victor, please.

'Ambrose Please just give me some time to think,' Lissa said softly.

Weird, she did know. Must be some spirit thing.

'you know she did it to protect you,' Ambrose said.

'But it was my family. It's my business, I had the right to know!' she ranted.

Ambrose sighed. 'Princess, we are still looking for information. We don't even know if our facts are right. And besides it was my idea, I kidnapped Rose so blame it on me!' said Ambrose.

Lissa didn't say anything. She glared at Ambrose coldly. Then through her eyes, I saw 3 auras approaching. It's probably Dimitri and his 2 guardians, I thought.

Then I was shaken. I came back to my own body. One of Ambrose's guardians was shaking me.

'What?' I asked.

He put a finger to his lips, as if telling me to remain silent. I looked at him questioningly. Then he just handed me the phone. Someone was on the line. I hesitantly took the phone and pressed it into my ear.

'Rosemarie Hathaway?' said a voice.

The voice sounded so warm, so comforting. I felt safe with his voice, which is weird.

'Yes?' I whispered.

The other line sighed.

'I do not wish to be found. Leave it. The _Last _Dragomir princess will be fine on her own. Go back to court. Go back and focus on getting your life and freedom back' the voice said.

'I will,' I said.

I will? Really?

'Good now I want you to run back to court and prove that you are innocent. Because it wasn't you!' he said.

'I will,' I said.

I will? What?

'Go! Run!' the voice ordered.

I dropped the phone and ran. The guardian not even bothering to stop me. I ran as fast as I could back to court. My brain was in a haze. All my thoughts were confused and I felt a slight throbbing in my head. _What the? What just happened? _But I kept on running. My brain somehow knowing which way the court was. Soon it was dark and I was still running. How far did Ambrose take me? But then I saw the gates of the court. I breathed out a sigh in relief because seriously my legs are killing me. The guardians at the front all tensed when they saw me.

'Hey guys!' I panted.

Both gave me suspicious yet inquiring looks.

'I've come back before my trial and handing myself in,' I said.

I walked forwards with my hands out. One of the guardians came and put wrist cuffs around my wrists, the other talked on the phone.

'You're lucky you came back just before your trial!' said the guardian leading me back inside the courts.

'Yeah tell me about it,' I said.

I feel so elated, so flambouyant, so happy. I think there's something wrong with me.

The guardians led me back to my cell. I stretched out onto the so-called bed and just stared, stared at nothing in particular. My eyes started to droop, but before I found myself sleeping, I heard an all too familiar voice.

'Where have you been!' Abe shrieked.

'I was kidnapped, but I knew my trial was important so I fought them and ran back here!' I Lied.

Wow lying is easy!

'You suck at lying tell me the truth!' he said.

'How do you know that I'm lying?' I said.

'Well 3 reasons. 1 you're my daughter. 2 I've worked with so many people who tries to lie to me and 3 you said 'Wow lying is easy out loud'!'' he said.

He looked smug. Oh darn!

'Well...?' he said, waiting.

'Ok I can't tell you everything, because I don't even know what happened. But I was kidnapped by someone whom I have no particular relations with. And then someone told me...' I said.

Then I gasped as realisation hit me.

'I was compelled!' I gasped.

'By who?' Abe asked calmly.

'By...' I gasped.

Can it be? Did I just talk to Lissa's only brother? Did he just compel me? What a piece of UGH!

'When's the trial?' I asked.

Abe looked at his watch. '2 hours,' he said.

'I hope that you come up with a good, kick-ass argument. Because I really need my freedom back! Like now.' I said.

'Can I ask why?' he asked.

'I think I can save Lissa's future with the court,' I said.

'She doesn't need saving from the court,' Abe stated a matter of factly.

'The quorum.' I said.

I saw him put two and two together. Then his eyes widened.

Then a guardian came down.

'We need you to come up the court now for your trial!' the guardian said.

As they put cuffs on my wrists, I whispered to Abe.

'So you better have a good argument. Or else the Dragomir line will be in jeapordy!'

I was then led to meet my fate. Oh well I have my mobster dad with me. I'll be safe. I think


End file.
